Talk:M.O.X.
A third derv hero? Hmmm... Cress Arvein 19:26, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I know, I would have thought a third Mesmer would have been a higher priority :/ --GW-RM 19:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Makes sense, though, since all of the GOLEMS are Dervs... which I have never understood. Although I'm not sure why a third Mesmer would be a priority. Renai Mu 19:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::"Due to the virtue of being a core profession" was what I meant, since they have the most skills and therefore the most possible build variation --GW-RM 19:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::But then you couldn't name him Lotus and get infinite energy (mana)!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 04:27, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Has great synergy with Gleemax. 05:58, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::A fourth Ele would have been better, so you have one for each elemental type. And, contrary to above, many golems are eles. GW-Susan 19:58, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::ZOMG RFRNCE?!?! --Gimmethegepgun 07:10, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Who here actually uses their derv heroes?? - I dont & I probably never will as i prefer old school warriors with cleave for PvE moar - even though i already have Gwen & the other mesmer heroes another mes or ritualist would be cool 11:36, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Dervs are good when you need someone to Ordersbitch for you. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:14, 5 September 2008 (UTC) (Reset) Mes would have made more sense as OP said, as if you notice, there are 3 of every core profession except mes. Always getting screwed over they are...the bastard child of the GW devs. --Franzwald 00:11, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :A necromancer hero would have been very nice, particularly since MOX is pve only. 3 necros set to typical sabway builds, and one for the occasional blood magic gimmick so you don't have to rerune to be effective. 01:10, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm In the link to a post by Regina, she said Mox has different Avatar Forms. Interesting. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC) He's a PvE only Dervish Hero so unless one of his forms is an M16 assault rifle , he still failz. Pubis mcfly 03:10, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :lol, too true xD[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 10:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::I lol'ed pretty hard..-- 01:00, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Magic the Gathering? Quoting my friend on this chrom mox mox diamond mox pearl -- 15:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Nothing directly related to him (unless he's fully Chromed), besides Mox. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::There are even more Mox's that you didn't mention, including a flower. They're not related. --Shadowcrest 21:50, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::Note the "ZOMG RFRNCE?!?!" above :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:05, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Thank you. Also checked the official guild wiki, they have a "Trivia" Section put up. -- 04:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::::We don't do things just because the officiwiki did, but that doesn't mean it can't be a valid note. I thought of M:tG when I saw the name, as did Giga, and there are various M:tG references scattered throughout Guild Wars already. It would help a lot to know what M.O.X. stands for. If it's like Moldy Old Xylophone, then the initials have to mean something on their own. If it actually makes sense, it could just be coincidence. 04:36, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::ArenaNet developers said that it's a reference to Moxon’s Master, and the MtG reference is just coincidence. — Poki#3 , 12:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) stuff hey. a member of my guild keeps sayin that it will take 250granite slabs and 5 ecto to awaken him and that it will take 3 months untill a'net implemet mox into the game can any1 confirm? 18:03, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Seems false, no info saying that anywhere I can see RandomTime 18:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::Its due today afaik.. and its for anyone who has the campaigns, so I assume it won't be somthing stupid like that. Tell him to stfu till the update is released.. — Warw/Wick 18:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::thanks for the info. 18:10, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Hope it's accurate RandomTime 18:11, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually you just go outside one of the three major cities and there he is. Its as simple as clicking. --Wet Wet Wetter 16:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) New Forms My ass, they just reskinned him 5 times. [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 01:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Quote: "Mox's Avatar forms look different", not necessarily "good" or "interesting". [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:32, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Are we impressed? Well, he is big, but a dervish hero? Why would we need that? Arcdash 02:05, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :We have all professions, Anet probably choose it randomly RandomTime 05:22, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Having four of the same profession is redundant, so that already limits you to Mesmer, Dervish, Paragon, Assassin, Ritualist. Mes would be the best in terms of useful heroes. (T/ ) 06:16, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::give the people 2 weeks and everybody will forget that this hero exists I wonder if his armor can be upgraded.... --◄mendel► 07:34, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :It's PvE restricted... so no need to take it too seriously. Some people will love it, others forget about it. Nice little addition, but nothing important. Consider it a sort of "easter egg" bonus. Functionality wise, it would be nice to have access to 3 PvP heros of each prof. No more will add read function, but even if they do add more than three of a class, you gain the advantages of optionally (1) being able to gear them for different build types, and (2) use the ones you just personally like more for fun. --Mooseyfate 13:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Too bad he can't have 3 professions like some certain other GOLEMs. ;_; -- 22:10, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Sad They didn't even give him a description when you acquire him --Gimmethegepgun 03:48, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm gonna make a different form chart thingy.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) : Yes they did. It said "M.O.X.". Very concise description. Cress Arvein 03:50, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::It's too bad Avatars are idiotic on heroes because they can't use Eternal Aura, so M.O.X.'s only real distinguishing feature is wasted. Pity he doesn't launch his fists out for Wounding Strike or something. 03:55, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::Gallery uploaded, grenth looks best.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 04:12, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Quotes I don't know exactly how he said em (hyphens and what not) but he says "I think, therefore I attack" and "Immolation is the sincerest form of flattery." Add it if it's fine to be like that until hyphens are added. — Powersurge360 06:02, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Varia If I remember correctly, the quote "*I THINK IT WOULD BE BET-TER NOT TO DIE, DO NOT YOU*" he uses is from the movie I,Robot. --Atreyo 07:53, 5 September 2008 (UTC) "hero unlocked" placement Placing the image as it is now (floating on the right) means the article looks bad when the content is hidden (folded in) because the infobox pushes it down and separates it from its section. That also happens when the page is rendered with the box-type ad, and it is going to happen when the stub template is removed. The version with "Hero unlocked" on the left doesn't have this problem. I shrunk the image for that because Firefox is bugged in that it places the enumeration numbers under the image, so the enumeration has to start below that to be visible; and I see no reason why the image has to be shown in original size, it's not as if the reader gained any information by that. --◄mendel► 07:50, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Speaking of image sizing, can the images of the forms be uh... maybe 15-25% bigger. He's a big guy with a lot of detail, you know? I don't want to play with the sizing, but I'm not happy with the size it is now. — Powersurge360 07:55, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::The larger image size makes the page look fat. You can click on the image to see it bigger. Could you please point out to me where the detail actually changes for the forms, I thought all that changed was the color? --◄mendel► 08:02, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I see the breastplate detail changes, but you can't really appreciate that more with a 20% size increase. With the size as it is now, they actually fit in a row on a 1024 pixel wide window (except on IE7, where they're inexpicably spaced further apart - gotta fix that). We don't have armor galleries on any of the other hero articles. --◄mendel► 08:08, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's not that the detail disappears, it's that now it's only viewable in squint-o-vision. And as far as clicking on it for larger views, then what's the point of having it there at all if you'd need to click on it to get anything out of it? Why not just link? (edit conflict) And as far as armor galleries, no we don't, but this seems to me to be a unique case. They could, potentially be given their own page in the way most heroes have galleries. — Powersurge360 08:10, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::"Squint-o-vision" is the size we used to have on all beast infobox images. I can see that nothing but the color changes even at that size. That includes the breastplate design changes, though I can't make out the details. --◄mendel► 08:54, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Golem User Manual glitch The mission from the Golem User Manual doesn't work for me; whenever I start it from an outpost (I tried Kamadan, KC, and LA), it goes to a maguuma jungle loading screen straight to the loading screen of whatever outpost I was in, making me end up where I started. Anyone else have this problem? 10:45, 5 September 2008 (UTC) possible trivia his quote "you are the one" could be something related to the matrix trilogy? or maybe not so im asking for opinion before adding it. (Talk to me) 13:31, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Not necessarily, many movies with a "chosen one" often use that line --BeeD 14:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Meh, slap it on there. That's the most famous movie using that quote right now anyway.-- 01:03, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Lyssa Avatar the skin looks horrible, anyone else agree? I mean orange?!?!? [[User:Dean Harper| Dean]]( ) 13:54, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Lyssa is the godess of safety, didn't you know? --◄mendel► 14:17, 5 September 2008 (UTC) a flag up the Something needs to be done about the flag in each Avatar image, it looks like part of the form. 16:22, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I already commented on Giga's page because he uploaded them. I agree that teh flag is a problem. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:01, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::The one thing it demonstrates nicely is that the Grenth avatar has a skull-type hollow eye. --◄mendel► 18:37, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Clockwork Scythe Looks like MOX carries one as his weapon. Are you able to upgrade this thing or add a elemental snathe (dont have one to add)?( 19:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC)) :You can add an elemental weapon, but sadly, no inscription. --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 22:44, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Attack of the beastmen! AoG MOX IS A GANMEN!!!! xD 19:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Pierce the heavens etc 00:24, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Not exactly a definative face on those that AoG, those I want to see GATTAI between MOX'sTwilightRhapsody 00:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Could have worked in PvP *Size. Make M.O.X. smaller. Zhed is rather large and often gets in the way, as well as Flesh Golems. He could have been easily scaled down to be an adequate size. *Weapons. Any player will be able to assess what type of weapon his is using either once he attacks or by how he behaves. (rushing into combat, melee weapon. staying far back, bow, back/midline caster weapon or spear.) Moving on, they could have had him use every weapon very plainly like any normal character would. This excludes scythes and hammers which could be assessed by making either up and down swings or side to side swings. If not that, simple skill damage would be easy enough to identify. *Avatars. Simple to recognize as they are right now. To have made them more obvious: Balthizar, red color + Red Shoulders would be easy enough to identify. Dwayna, Blue forearms and a blue mantle upon its chest. Grenth, Black hooded cape/cloak would be instantly recognizable. Lyssa, color pattern as is is extremely recognizable, to make it more obvious add 1 eye to each side of his head and a purple waste vestment to flow behind him. Melandru, Simply add spikes coming out of his head and back that look like roots. This would be a relativly simple fix, though adding the changes to the avatar states would take a little bit of time, the major issue is his size, which can be simply fixed by making him about the size of Goren, only a little taller and/or wider.-- 00:56, 6 September 2008 (UTC) MOX all professions.. i know this has been stated several times but exactly why a dervish? why not all the professions? it is a golem so he doesnt have any standard dervish clothing.. he changes colors (obviously) to the profession of the avatar he is currently in... so couldnt he change colors to the profession he is currently in? i mean its plausible is it not? i have seen alot of people discuss this so far. i mean hes not useful being a dervish.. but he would be so much cooler if he was different.. right? :It would be cool, but... they planned Razah that way, but for some reason decided against it. Whatever the reasons were, they probably apply to MOX too. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Razah wasn't planned that way, it was just undecided what he was going to be at the time of release. — Powersurge360 01:19, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::In that case, they made it sound like that's what they were planning. The Manuscripts say "Profession: Variable", not "Profession: Unknown". That implies changing professions. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:27, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought along the same lines as Entrea. --Shadowcrest 01:30, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Alot of people did. — Powersurge360 01:32, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::"i know this has been stated several times"? Then why are you asking AGAIN? Variable professions where planed for Razah, but for some reason they proved too difficult to implement and thus where scraped. The engine probably can't handle changing primary professions in player-like data (heroes are very similar to players with weapons, runes, skills...). A Dervish can be a very useful character, you just have to not run Sabway. (Seriously, even if it where a Mesmer people would just whine that he's not a Necro so they won't use him anyway). Please stop bringing up the topic of his profession again. It's very annoying. — Poki#3 , 01:39, 6 September 2008 (UTC)